


between the two of them

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Rough Sex, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave and John spend another night together
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 1





	between the two of them

John's hunched over Dave, working his length with his large hand.

John's thin lover is so close, John is driving him there. Dave is begging for release.

John keeps up the pace, he starts moving faster.

Dave's voice gets so high, he's practically singing.

Dave moans for John to finish him off.

John groans and gives him his release.

* * *

John's holding onto Dave soothing him with a few gentle strokes.

Dave breaths in John's scent as he settles down into sleep.

The two of them satisfied for the moment.

Dave pecks a kiss to John's chest and goes back to cuddling up to the large man.

Another day passes between the two of them.


End file.
